Final Fantasy IX timeline
This is the timeline for the events of the world of Final Fantasy IX. The in-game events take place during the year 1800. This is a timeline of the events leading up to the main story, which adds insight to the plot, although many dates are noted in small points in the game. The date system is the same as the Gregorian calendar, with 365 days and 12 months in each year. The dates on this chronology are largely taken from the Final Fantasy IX Ultimania. Before the game More than 6000 years ago Terra is an old planet that exists in the cosmos with a highly advanced magical civilization. When Terra's crystal wanes the planet's vegetation and animal life dies out. The Terrans, desperate to preserve their culture and technology, construct Oeilvert as a record of their history, and begin to make use of the magical art Fusion to attain eternal life. Whenever Terra's crystal would grow old and weak, the Terrans would seek out a young planet whose core has not yet grown and assimilate it, circulating Terra's souls to the new crystal. 6000 years ago The planet of Gaia is born. Civilizations develop on its surface during the next 1000 years. Chocobo's Paradise is established sometime during this period. 5000 years ago Terra attempts to assimilate the young planet of Gaia, but Gaia's crystal rejects the Fusion with disastrous results. Gaia's surface is left in ruin and its civilizations are wiped out. Terra warps inside the planet of Gaia, and its red moon moves into Gaia's orbit, giving the planet two moons. Many Terran locations shift to Gaia's surface, such as the Desert Palace, Ipsen's Castle and Oeilvert. Shimmering Island forms as a gateway between the two worlds. After the disaster, the Terrans contain their souls in Pandemonium and task Garland with finishing the Fusion. Garland moves Terra's magical tree Iifa to Gaia to oversee the planet's recovery, though it would take thousands of years for Gaia to recover from the failed Fusion attempt. 3000 years ago Garland begins to construct Genomes to serve as vessels for the sleeping Terran souls once the Fusion would be complete. Year 0 (1800 years ago) Gaia's environment is recovering and the Shimmering Island begins to shine, marking the beginning of Gaia's modern civilization. The calendar begins. Around year 800 Garland creates the soul divider, the Soulcage, to the Iifa Tree's base to stop the Gaian souls from returning to their crystal, and replacing them with Terran elements. The Iifa Tree's roots that circle the entire planet beneath its surface begin to expel the rejected souls on the Mist Continent, process that manifests as Mist, thus giving the continent the name it's known by. Monsters begin appearing and the Mist has a hardening effect on the civilization that, by that time, had taken root on the Mist Continent. The population succumbs into warfare and the ruling kingdoms collapse. The new kingdom of Alexandria is built above the Mist. Around year 1300 The eidolon Alexander is summoned in Alexandria, but the experiment goes wrong and the summoners are unable to control it. Being deemed too dangerous, Alexander is extracted from its summoner and its gemstone is split into four crystals. One crystal piece is given to each of the the three ruling kingdoms of the Mist Continent: Burmecia, Lindblum and Alexandria. The last piece is kept by the summoners who migrate to the Outer Continent, where they construct a new village in the location the planet's pulse concentrates to continue their eidolon research in peace. A civil war breaks out in Burmecia over the ownership of the crystal and the piece in question is taken by a group of fundamentalists who set up a nation in the Vube Desert called Cleyra. With the summoners gone, the tales of eidolons fade into legend and the kingdoms, while still retaining the crystal fragments as treasured heirlooms, no longer remember the crystals' true origin. 1389 The Ninth Lindblum War takes place. General Madelene of Alexandria and nine soldiers take on the Lindblum army and win. Cid Fabool I (also known as "The Explorer King"), becomes the regent of Lindblum after winning the Festival of the Hunt and attaining the Master Hunter Award. Cleyra and Burmecia sever all ties and Cleyra's sandstorm is created via use of the gem fragment. 1401 General Madelene dies at the tender age of 25. She is later immortalized in a statue near the main gate of Alexandria. 1601 The 15th Lindblum War erupts between Lindblum and Alexandria. The cause and winner are unknown. A statue will be erected in Alexandria for three Knights of Pluto who fought in the war. Around 1700 The age of civil war. Cleyra severs ties with the outside world and is permanently isolated behind its sandstorm. Around 1710 Quina Quen is born. July, 1711 Zorn and Thorn are born. 1730 Around this time, Zorn and Thorn begin working as court jesters in Alexandria Castle. August, 1747 Doctor Tot is born. Around 1748 Artania is born. Around 1750 The King of Burmecia is born. May, 1755 Baku is born. 1756 Cid Fabool VIII becomes the regent of Lindblum. October, 1760 Queen Brahne is born. 1762 Cid VIII develops the first Mist-powered airship. Lindblum begins constructing and using them. Baku becomes a war orphan. September, 1764 Cid Fabool IX is born. March, 1766 Adelbert Steiner is born. 1770 Queen Brahne's father dies in battle. 1771 A war is fought between Alexandria and Burmecia, and a young Adelbert Steiner is caught up in it. He is saved by Alexandrian knights, inspiring him to become one himself. Cid Fabool VIII intervenes in the conflict with Lindblum's armada of Mist-powered airships. The conflict is subsequently solved peacefully ("Airship Revolution"). Cid Fabool IX's mother passes away. Baku forms Tantalus. Around 1772 Hildagarde Fabool is born. 1772 Beatrix is born in April. Lindblum and Alexandria begin diplomatic relations. The wars that have been plaguing the continent for hundreds of years cease due to Lindblum's air power. November, 1773 Amarant Coral is born. Around 1774 Fratley is born. 1776 Garland is frustrated over the wars on Mist Continent having ceased, which slows the pace Gaian souls attempt to return to their crystal. He creates a Genome with a mind of its own to send to Gaia to instigate war: Kuja. Garland considers Kuja a failed project, as he never develops complex human feelings, making him difficult to manipulate to suit Garland's ends, and unable to enter Trance. Garland places a limit on Kuja's life and decides to get some use out of him while waiting for his second Genome creation to grow into adulthood. Garland has now realized that for his creation to develop emotions he needs a being who starts its life as a child. Kuja becomes Garland's "Angel of Death" and is sent to Gaia, never learning of his status as a "failure" or of his limited lifespan. Baku befriends Cid Fabool VIII, the regent of Lindblum. Brahne marries and is crowned as the queen of Alexandria. 1777 Doctor Tot is given a position in Alexandria Castle. July, 1778 Freya Crescent is born. Around 1780 Lani is born. 1780 Cid Fabool VIII collapses from illness; power passes to his son, Cid Fabool IX. 1782 Steiner joins the Alexandrian army. 1783 Sometime during this year, Queen Brahne's mother dies. In September, Garland creates Zidane Tribal and gives him the body of a young child, which allows Zidane to grow more naturally and become stronger than Kuja through time. Kuja is envious of his younger "brother" and begins to plot his demise. Cid Fabool IX begins the development of an airship engine that doesn't utilize Mist. January 15, 1784 Princess Garnet is born in Alexandria to the royal family. Sometime around this time Sarah is born in Madain Sari to her mother Jane and her unnamed father. Around 1785 Puck is born. 1786 Cid marries Hilda. 1787 Kuja kidnaps Zidane and deposits him on Gaia. Zidane is taken into the care of Baku, leader of Tantalus. Garland is furious at Kuja and initially thinks Zidane lost. Garland bans Kuja from traveling to and from Terra, but Kuja makes his home in Desert Palace instead. Cid Fabool VIII dies. 1789 Steiner duels with Alexandria's best swordsman, Beatrix, and wins. As a reward, his request to become a Knight of Pluto is granted. Brahne appoints him as the captain. 1790 Garland commands Kuja to use the Terran airship Invincible to destroy Madain Sari, the summoners' village on the Outer Continent. Jane and Sarah flee from the burning city on a boat. Jane dies in the stormy seas, leaving only her young daughter floating towards Alexandria Castle. Doctor Tot discovers Sarah on the shore, and the royal family is amazed how much she resembles the recently-deceased Princess Garnet. The amnesiac Sarah has her summoner's horn removed and becomes the "new" Garnet Til Alexandros XVII, never knowing of her true heritage. Baku acquires the Prima Vista. 1791 Kuja becomes curious about his master's fear toward the mythical eidolons. Kuja knows he isn't strong enough to fight his master—yet—and begins seeking the eidolons himself. Kuja knows that if Garland's plan to fuse the two planets was to succeed, he would no longer be needed, and Garland would turn him into a regular Genome. Kuja plans to one day topple Garland and rule over both Gaia and Terra himself, and sets his eyes on the strongest eidolon in known memory: Alexander. Doctor Tot becomes Garnet's tutor. Amarant Coral begins making his name known among society. 1792 South Gate's construction begins and is built to commemorate the friendship between Lindblum and Alexandria. The Mist-powered Berkmea Cable Cars are placed between them to allow easy access across the mountain, and to transport materials for the gate's construction. March, 1793 Eiko Carol is born to the last survivors of the summoner tribe in Madain Sari. Madeen is summoned to protect her, and takes the shape of the moogle known as Mog. 1794 Queen Brahne's husband passes away. Garnet meets Cid Fabool IX at the funeral. Freya Crescent becomes a dragon knight. Eiko's parents pass away. South Gate is completed. 1795 Sir Fratley leaves Burmecia to travel the world. Freya leaves Burmecia in search of the missing Sir Fratley. 1796 A 13-year-old Zidane leaves Tantalus to look for his origins. 1797 Prince Puck leaves Burmecia one month later. Freya meets Zidane in Lindblum for the first time. 1798 Zidane returns to Tantalus in Lindblum in February, having been unsuccessful in finding out about his past, but having realized "home is where the heart is". In April Zidane defeats Amarant, a bodyguard in Treno, while pilfering from a noble's mansion, unknowingly framing him for the incident. Amarant becomes a wanted man and in May flees Treno, deciding to become a bounty hunter. 1799 January Kuja meets with Brahne in Alexandria and due to his influence, she begins to desire the power of eidolons and to conquer the neighboring nations to capture the other fragments of Alexander's summoning crystal. February Queen Brahne learns of the art of manufacturing black mages from Kuja and dismisses Doctor Tot. Doctor Tot stops tutoring Garnet. Garnet worries over her mother, noting a change in her. March Garland, aware that the time has almost come for his "perfect Genome", Zidane, to arrive in Terra, creates another Genome: a girl named Mikoto. Mikoto is given a soul and is told to lead Zidane to Garland once he arrives. The Dali grain fields become an arrival and departure place for airships. A secret factory is being built in Dali to manufacture black mages under supervision from Zorn and Thorn. Doctor Tot takes up residence in Treno. May Eiko's grandfather dies, making Eiko the last known survivor of the summoner tribe. She survives with the help of several moogles. June Quale's pupil, Quina, travels in the direction of Alexandria. July The new airship that doesn't utilize Mist, the Hilda Garde I, is completed. Hilda finds Cid has been having an affair, turns him into an oglop, and flees Lindblum on the newly constructed Hilda Garde I. Cid's state is concealed from the general public, and he remains the regent of Lindblum despite his transformation. Hilda runs into Kuja who takes Hilda Garde I to himself and keeps Hilda as his hostage, whom he tells of his plans to become the planets' ruler. Vivi, a prototype black mage, is born, but falls out of a cargo ship while Zorn and Thorn are transporting him over Treno. August The factory underneath Dali is completed. Quan finds Vivi and takes him into his home, intent on eating him once he's grown big enough; however, Vivi shows no signs of growth. Vivi is named by Quan whom he starts calling "grandpa", and according to Vivi, Quan teaches him everything he knows about the world. Cid begins constructing Hilda Garde II. September A test production of black mages is performed at Dali. October Brahne begins mass-producing black mages in Dali. Regent Cid notices a change in her and becomes suspicious of the happenings within Alexandria Castle. He wishes to get the princess out of the queen's influence. Eiko heads to Conde Petie to procure supplies. November The black mages are undergoing testing and some escape. December Quina is hired as head cook in Alexandria Castle. Eiko again heads to Conde Petie to procure supplies. The escaped black mages establish the Black Mage Village on the Outer Continent. 1800 January 1st Quan dies. Garnet decides to leave the Alexandria Castle. Cid Fabool IX requests Baku to kidnap Princess Garnet. January 2nd Garnet starts to prepare for her escape. January 4th Zorn and Thorn begin the production of enhanced black mages in the Dali underground factory. January 7th Vivi leaves Quan's dwelling and heads for Treno. January 13th Vivi gets a ticket for I Want to be Your Canary, not knowing it to be forged. January 14th Vivi gets a lift from a nobleman's airship to go to Alexandria. January 17th Quina heads toward the Qu's March on the Mist Continent. The game begins January, 1800 January 15th Today is Princess Garnet's 16th birthday with celebrations including I Want to Be Your Canary performed by Tantalus. She is "kidnapped" by the troupe while trying to escape herself with the black mage Vivi and the knight Steiner becoming embroiled in the scheme as well. The queen, having become aware of the plot, orders the cannons to fire at the Theater Ship, which crash-lands in the Evil Forest. Princess Garnet falls into the forest and is taken captive by a monster, while Zidane, Steiner, Vivi and the members of Tantalus land with the ship. Queen Brahne sends the Black Waltzes to retrieve Garnet's pendant that houses the fragment of Alexander's summoning gem, as she was wearing it during her escape. January 16th Zidane quits Tantalus, and heads with Steiner and Vivi to save Garnet from the forest's beasts. The party escapes the Evil Forest, but Tantalus member Blank sacrifices himself to save the group and is petrified along with the forest. January 17th Zidane, Garnet, Vivi and Steiner go through the Ice Cavern and arrive in Dali. January 18th In an underground complex Zidane, Garnet, and Vivi witness the production of black mages. Zidane and party steal a cargo ship to get to Lindblum. Black Waltz 3 gives chase, but crashes its ship within the South Gate, damaging the border construct between nations. In Lindblum, Garnet meets Cid. January 19th While Garnet discusses the matters with Cid in the Lindblum Castle, Zidane meets Freya in a Lindblum pub. Alexandrian forces attack Burmecia. January 20th The Festival of the Hunt is held in Lindblum. Zidane, Vivi and Freya compete (as well as Quina and Lani and some other contestants). After the festivities they hear that Burmecian capital has been attacked by Alexandrian forces. Garnet absconds with Steiner to return to Alexandria and confront her mother. They arrive at the South Gate. Zidane, Freya and Vivi leave Lindblum and head toward Burmecia. January 21st On the Aerbs Mountains summit station, Garnet and Steiner meet up with Marcus from Tantalus, who is seeking for a way to cure Blank. They team up with him and enter Treno, where Garnet meets Doctor Tot, who gives Marcus a potion that can cure Blank. Tot shows them the Gargan Roo that they can use to return to Alexandria. Burmecia is conquered by the Alexandrian army. Zidane, Freya, Vivi and Quina (whom they recruited from Qu's Marsh) make their way to the Burmecian capital where they overhear Kuja talking with the queen. The party fights Beatrix, who defeats them. Kuja departs for Treno on his Silver Dragon. This concludes the first disc. January 22nd Princess Garnet, Steiner and Marcus are captured after returning to Alexandria. Garnet is put to sleep with a spell and is placed within the dungeons where Zorn and Thorn begin extracting her eidolons, mythical creatures of her summoner heritage that she was unaware of possessing. Zidane's party makes its way to Cleyra to look for the Burmecian survivors, and to warn them of Brahne, who they know is planning to attack Cleyra next. Cleyra's sandstorm disappears during a ceremony meant to strengthen it. January 23rd Zorn and Thorn extract Garnet's eidolons. Alexandria attacks Cleyra and the black mage army teleports into the city from the queen's flagship, the Red Rose. Sir Fratley protects the city against the black mages, but suffers from amnesia and doesn't remember Freya. Beatrix steals the crystal fragment after which the black mages begin warping out of the city. Zidane, Freya and Vivi jump into a teleporter leaving Quina behind. Queen Brahne begins using the eidolons stolen from Garnet, and summons Odin to destroy Cleyra. January 24th Zidane, Freya and Vivi arrive in Alexandria where they meet up with Steiner and help the princess escape. Marcus is freed along with Steiner and heads to the Evil Forest to save Blank. Beatrix switches sides after learning the queen wants to execute the princess. Steiner teams up with Beatrix and Freya to hold back the Bandersnatches, while Vivi, Garnet and Zidane escape through the Gargan Roo. They intend to head for Treno, but crash in the Pinnacle Rocks instead. January 25th Garnet meets the eidolon Ramuh at the Pinnacle Rocks and gains him as a summon. She makes for Lindblum, but on the way witnesses her mother summon Atomos and destroy a great part of Lindblum. The Invincible sucks the dying souls from the city, disappearing afterwards. Alexandria occupies the city and Queen Brahne acquires Lindblum's crystal piece. Sometime around this time Brahne hires Lani and Amarant to hunt down Garnet and bring back her pendant, and also to kill Vivi, whom she deems a rogue black mage. January 26th The party decides to travel to the Outer Continent to find Kuja, who they now know is behind Brahne's motivations. They reunite with Quina at Qu's Marsh who finds the entrance to Fossil Roo, where the party defeats Lani who has been trailing them. January 27th The party visits the dwarven village of Conde Petie where they learn black mages have recently moved in nearby. January 28th The party finds a village full of black mages who have escaped Alexandria after gaining sentience. Vivi learns the black mages' lifespan is limited and many have already died. Zidane tells Garnet of his past quest of trying to find his home. January 29th Zidane and Garnet are married in Conde Petie in a dwarven ritual to gain passage to the dwarves' sanctuary, the Iifa Tree, and Quina and Vivi have the option of following suit. The party meets Eiko who takes them to the ruins of Madain Sari where she cooks them dinner and promises to undo the seal on the Iifa Tree. January 30th The party visits Iifa Tree whose lifts only respond to Zidane. The party defeats Soulcage on the tree's base stopping the flow of Mist, making airship travel impossible. Amarant arrives in Madain Sari. January 31st Lani attempts to steal Madain Sari's crystal fragment by taking Eiko hostage, but is stopped when Amarant abandons his partner. He duels Zidane and loses. Zidane and Garnet share a moment in a small boat in Madain Sari, as some of Garnet's childhood memories return to her. February, 1800 February 1st Amarant returns and joins Zidane's party. Quina is left behind when the others set foot on the Iifa Tree. Kuja arrives at the tree followed by Queen Brahne and her navy fleet. Brahne feels she no longer needs Kuja's assistance and in the subsequent battle summons Bahamut to kill him. Kuja calls upon the Invincible to bend the eidolon's will and orders it to attack Brahne's fleet. Bahamut blasts her ship and a dying Brahne washes ashore where she speaks to Garnet one last time and apologizes for everything she has done. The party heads back toward Alexandria. This concludes the second disc. February 3rd Alexandria withdraws from Burmecia and Lindblum. With the Mist gone from the world, the production of new black mages becomes impossible. Kuja, realizing this, makes for the Black Mage Village and persuades the mages to help him in his cause, promising to grant them longer life-spans. Only a few stay behind. Zidane and his friends arrive in Alexandria, and Garnet announces to the kingdom Queen Brahne has died. February 6th Brahne is buried and Garnet prepares for her coronation as queen of Alexandria in three days. She meets her friends for what is meant to be the last time, and divides Alexander's crystal fragments (having gained possession of the ones Brahne had seized earlier) with Eiko, each keeping two. Zidane, Eiko, Vivi and Freya travel to Treno to a Tetra Master tournament. Vivi has the option of visiting Quan's Dwelling and reminisce. Kuja attacks Alexandria with Bahamut and the party returns there on Cid's new airship, the Hilda Garde II. Garnet and Eiko meet atop Alexandria Castle to summon Alexander by bringing the four crystal fragments together. Alexander destroys Bahamut. Kuja, impressed by its power, attempts to capture it with the Invincible, but Garland uses the Invincible to destroy Alexander and Alexandria is decimated. Kuja, now openly defying his master yet left eidolon-less, returns to the Desert Palace vowing to find an eidolon even stronger than Alexander. February 7th After helping out the injured in Alexandria, the party heads for Lindblum. February 8th Exhausted, Zidane rests at Lindblum Castle while the others wait for his recovery. February 9th The day Garnet's coronation was supposed to take place. February 10th The party gathers in the rebuilding Lindblum, but Garnet has lost her voice due to the shock of Alexandria's destruction. The party reunites with Quina, who has washed ashore in the Lindblum harbor. February 11th The party decides to find Kuja, but is left stranded without an airship, as Hilda Garde II was poorly built due to Cid having designed it as an oglop. To complete the new type of airship (the Hilda Garde III), an attempt is made to revert Cid to human, but it fails, and he turns into a frog. February 12th The Blue Narciss sets sail with Cid accompanying the party. The party visits the Black Mage Village and discovers the mages are working for Kuja and have left the village. February 13th Zidane and company arrive at the Desert Palace and are captured by Kuja. February 14th Kuja forces Zidane into retrieving the Gulug Stone from Oeilvert on the Forgotten Continent, threatening to kill the rest of the party if he doesn't comply. Kuja wants the Gulug Stone to access Mount Gulug where he hopes he could find a previously unknown eidolon. The party is taken to Oeilvert on the Hilda Garde I by Zorn and Thorn, who now work for Kuja. While in Oeilvert the party learns about Terran history, but Zidane is the only one able to decipher the Terran language. While Zidane's party is away, the others escape imprisonment with Cid's help when Kuja tries to kill them anyway. February 15th Zidane's party returns with the Gulug Stone. After acquiring the stone Kuja kidnaps Eiko and flees on the Hilda Garde I with the black mages accompanying him. Zidane and his friends follow on the Blue Narciss. February 16th Zidane and his friends arrive at Mount Gulug. February 17th Zidane and his friends catch up with Kuja at the bottom of Mount Gulug. Kuja orders Zorn and Thorn to extract Eiko's eidolons despite her being considered too young to survive the process. Eiko's moogle, Mog, defends Eiko by entering Trance and transforming into the eidolon Madeen. Zorn and Thorn are defeated and Kuja flees, forming a new plan. Having witnessed the power of Trance Kuja decides he doesn't need an eidolon to fight Garland after all. The party rescues Queen Hilda and gains access to Hilda Garde I, using it to return to Lindblum. February 18th Hilda is reunited with Cid and turns him back into a human. Hilda tells the party Kuja is not from Gaia, and the party decides to find a way to the world of Terra where he is said to hail from. Cid begins work on the Hilda Garde III. Zidane looks for the missing Garnet, who has absconded Lindblum. February 19th Garnet is back in Alexandria to visit her mother's grave. She is found by Zidane and uses his dagger to cut her hair, regaining her voice. February 20th Zidane and Garnet return to Lindblum. February 21st Hilda Garde III is completed and sets out to Ipsen's Castle. February 22nd Zidane saves Amarant in Ipsen's Castle and the party finds the four mirrors said to open the gateway to Terra. The party sets out to visit the four shrines to place the mirrors. February 23rd The party splits and visits each of the four shrines, felling the shrine guardians, and the Shimmering Island becomes a portal to Terra. February 24th The party travels through the opened gate on the Shimmering Island to Terra, leaving the Hilda Garde III on Gaia. Kuja takes his chance to come to Terra as well, and while Zidane's party travels the alien planet, Kuja hides in the Invincible. Mikoto lead the party to Bran Bal, but Garnet spots the dormant Invincible and her buried memories of Madain Sari's destruction return to her and she passes out. February 25th Zidane and his friends arrive in Bran Bal and Garnet rests to recover from her experience with the Invincible. At Mikoto's beckoning Zidane visits Garland in Pandaemonium and learns of the plan to fuse the two planets, and of his heritage as a Genome. February 26th Seeing that Zidane opposes his plan for Fusion, Garland tries to remove Zidane's soul rendering him languid and apathetic. His friends go after him. February 27th Zidane's friends find him in Pandaemonium and snap him out of his stupor and he rejoins them. The party battles Kuja's Silver Dragon. February 28th The party defeats Garland and Kuja taps into the flow of souls through the Invincible to achieve the Trance he has been looking for (claiming that Brahne's soul in particular was full of the hateful passion he needed). Kuja kicks Garland off the Pandemonium's precipice to his doom, but with his last breath Garland informs Kuja that the latter's life is limited and that he is soon to die. This throws Kuja into an uproar, and he destroys Terra with his Trance powers. This concludes the third disc. March, 1800 March 1st The Iifa Tree activates and sends Mist to cover the entire world. Iifa Tree's roots go wild and cause earthquakes, leaving many areas in ruin. Back in Terra the party leaves Pandemonium and arrives in Bran Bal. March 2nd The party and the Genomes of Bran Bal take the Invincible and head back to Gaia. March 3rd Mist-run mechanisms become usable again. The party drops off the Genomes in the Black Mage Village, where the mages have returned, now understanding Kuja had been lying to them. March 4th Memoria has formed above the Iifa Tree. A swarm of silver dragons appears, flying out of the Iifa Tree. The Genomes begin to settle in the Black Mage Village. March 5th The party approaches Memoria amid the swarm of silver dragons and are assisted by Lindblum's and Alexandria's airships commanded by Cid and Beatrix respectively. The party kills the Nova Dragon, the source of the silver dragons, and the silver dragons disappear. The party heads into Memoria where they travel back in time and learn of the crystal and the world's origins. March 8th The party travels to the Crystal World, to the beginning of all time, where Kuja is about to destroy the original crystal, the source of the universe's life force. The party defeats Deathguise and then Trance Kuja. Kuja casts Ultima right before falling, defeating Zidane's party. March 9th The party awakes on the Hill of Despair where they face Necron, the embodiment of death summoned to revert the world into a lifeless Zero World. After being defeated in battle Necron sees the party's will to live and vanishes. The realm begins crumbling, but Kuja teleports the party outside the Iifa Tree, and informs Mikoto of their whereabouts. When the airship fleet arrives to rescue the heroes everyone but Zidane leaves on Cid's Hilda Garde III. March 10th The Iifa Tree is running amok. Zidane heads after Kuja to save him. Zidane finds him inside the Iifa Tree, but Kuja is near death, and apologizes for what he has done. The tree goes berserk, and numerous branches breach the space Zidane and Kuja is in and go after Zidane. Zidane goes missing. Hilda Garde III leaves the continent. March 16th Iifa Tree settles. March 17th Vivi arrives in the Black Mage Village. Garnet arrives in the Alexandria Castle. Sometime later Tantalus travels to Alexandria to perform I Want to Be Your Canary. The party gathers to watch the play, apart from Vivi, who is heavily implied to have died after having reached the end of his limited lifespan. A number of copies of him titled "Vivi's children" wander the Alexandrian streets. Eiko has been adopted by Hilda and Cid, Freya and Fratley are trying to rebuild their relationship despite the latter's amnesia, Quina works in Alexandria Castle's kitchen, and Amarant teams up with Lani again. Steiner and Beatrix protect Queen Garnet together. During the play the actor playing Marcus is revealed to be Zidane. Garnet rushes through the crowd and throws away her crown before leaping into Zidane's arms. The couple embraces in front of a cheering crowd. This concludes the game. References Timeline Final Fantasy 09